mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Chaos (Map Game)
The year is 1953, Communism has completely engulfed much of the Asia-Pacific. The United States, Empire of Japan, and Australia are the only nations standing in the way of a complete communist takeover. Small pockets of Anti-communist resistance has opened up lately are a fighting back. Take sides as a communist nations or an anticommunist nation or anticommunist resistance force to decide whether Communist will take over the Asia-Pacific or will the Capitalist nations prevail. Mods *WILDSTARSKAORI (Head mod) *Erizium *Tao64 Playable Communist Nations & Groups Chinese Aligned Communists * People's Republic of China -IN SOVIET RUSSIA, THE GOVERNMANT PICK YOU (talk) 16:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) GLORY TO TRUE CHINA REMOVE FALSE CHINA FROM PREMISES * People's Republic of Laos - MI6-CIA (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2015 (UTC) * Democratic Republic of Vietnam -Fallacyman (talk) Soviet-North Korean aligned communists * Democratic People's Republic of Korea - * People's Republic of Mongolia * Viet Minh * Malay People's Republic Electrosynthesis ** People's Republic Singapore ** People's Republic of Brunei Non-aligned Communists * Socialist Republic of Myanmar * Khmers Rouge * People's Republic of Siam Playable Anticommunist Nations & Groups * State of Japan: Bow to Empress Kaori!! * Republic of Korea -Seiga * Republic of China: Glory China best Chinese! Remove negligible Communist Party of China! * Republic of the Philippines:Erizium (talk) 12:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of Vietnam - Dreamcaster1 (talk) 11:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Cambodia * Union of Burma * Siam * Indonesia: Sunnykhan688 * Republic of Malaya: * Commonwealth of Australia: AH28 * Commonwealth of New Zealand: Great showing. B23 (talk) 10:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) NPCs * United States of America * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Multiple Player Controlled Organizations * Pacific Maritime Defense Federation (Playable for those nations who have joined this Federation; mods within this group will decide the turn) Rules *NPC's cannot launch nukes at anyone *Only mods can be NPCs *NPCs do not directly play turns, they will only have turns when requested by the playable nations *No peaceful mergers, it's an all out war. *Turns go by 3 months *The map will be updated every 2 years (8 turns) *You may only play as a terrorist group IF THEY EXISTED IN REAL LIFE. *'RNGs GOES AS FOLLOWS: EVEN NUMBERS FOR YES, ODD NUMBERS FOR NO.' Map Mapmaker: The map is to updated every 2 years (8 turns) Issues *The Philippines now controls Sabah and Brunei, while Indonesia has Sarawak 1953.0 Background: 'After the Korean War, communism began a steady rise in East Asia. Soon, most of East and South East Asia fell to communism with very few democratic nations left. But soon, some small pockets of anticommunist resistance has opened up and opened the doors for the US and its democratic allies to restore democracy to East Asia. '''WELCOME TO PACIFIC CHAOS!! THE KOREAN WAR HAS JUST FINISHED AND TWO NATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE, THE PEOPLE'S DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF KOREA AND THE REPUBLIC OF KOREA. BOTH NATIONS STILL CONSIDER THE WAR NOT FINISHED AS A DMZ IS FINALIZED AT THE 38TH PARALLEL. ' '''Japan: '''Following the peace in Asia, we fear invasion so we begin further build up of our Self-Defense Force. We also turn Girl's Day into Girl's Week. '''People's Republic of China: we attempt to over throw the Laos government by promoting and assisting the Khmers rouge against Laos and Cambodia. We order an invasion of the Union of Burma. *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG): Overthrow of Laotian Monarchy successful.' North Korea: The Korean War is supposedly 'over' but we think South Korea should have less land so we invade them again. We call China and the Soviet Union to join the invasion. We blockade them so aid from America can't come through. We say to America to stay out of this war otherwise you would be very sorry. We preposed to make a new alliance called 'East Asian communist commonwealth'. To join you just invade South Korea. We sanction Japan, South Vietnam and America. We build the military. Every man shall join the military for 20 years (18-38) and serve there bit for the nation. Most men are sent to fight the evil South Koreans. All South Koreans, Americans and NATO prisoners captured in the Korean War are executed. *China dip: we accept *USSR dip RNG: 7 rejects,over fear the U.S. Might retaliate. Pledges to support,however *'MOD RESPONSE: The United States and NATO declare war on the DPRK and march troops over the border and attack North Korean positions. ' *PRC:We pull out of the war, and ask if the U.S. Would accept a truce *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG)- The United States declines the truce, unless the PRC stops supporting the DPRK. ' *PRC:Asks the USSR for assistance and would like to purchase 10 nukes (mods needed) *That's a weird condition for joining the East Asian Communist Commonwealth... ~Eriz South Korea: South Korea declares war on North Korea and tries to fight back the invasion. The Philippines: We declare war on the Malay People's Republic in a bid to reclaim stolen Sabah from us. We send 200,000 soldiers to North Borneo, along with the Philippine Air Force while the Navy blockades Malay Borneo. We invite Indonesia to join us, stating that the eradication of communism is the most important factor in this chaotic Pacific The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built.We invite Japanese military scientists and regular scientists to work for us(Mil/Eco) *'Japanese Dip- We accept and send a team of 20 military scientist over to Manila.' *'MOD RESPONSE (RNG)- Indonesia Declines ' Republic of China: '''We '''declare war on China, demanding they pull out of the Korean War. We then follow this up by declaring war on North Korea. We immediately start attacking the Chinese South Coast, deploying our entire navy to try and blockade some ports.We spread anti-communist propoganda throughout our nation, to quell dissent about the war. To help the war effort, mobilization is declared. North Vietnam: '''Ho Chih Minh gave a speech, broadcasting it all over Vietnam through our Vietcong allies radio stations, for the oppressed of Vietnam to rise up and overthrow their imperialist aggressors. We begin dividing the land between the farmers, instead of the landlords and build the Vietnamese army, skilled at jungle warfare. 1953.25 '''The NATO coalition makes gains in North Korea The Vietcong becomes more aggressive ''' '''PRC:We ask for assistance and 15 nukes from the USSR, and send our mediocre navy to attack the false Chinese forces, and score a few victories. In North Korea we use the same tactics that devastated the U.S., to good effect, slowing the advance drastically.What I got RNG:10 tao64 Japan: '''We continue to buiild up our cities and strengthen our Self-Defense Force. '''North Korea: With everybody ganging up on me I decided to pull out of South Korea and pretend that this never happened. Therefore we sue for peace in the Korean War. We feel abandoned by the People's Republic of China so we put extra milatary on the Chinese border and cut all ties with them. We ban them from the East Asian Communist Commenwealth. We ask Britain weather to sell Hong Kong to North Korea for a VERY high prise (MOD response). We continue to build up the milatary of North Korea. All people shall sign up for the milatary if they're 18-38. We ask the Soviet Union weather they could buy one nuclear bomb to North Korea. Secret: spies in America get information about developing nuclear bombs. *'Mod response: China doing that would be more plausible' *'South Korean Diplomacy:' President Syngman Rhee agrees to the peace. *USSR dip: 1 rejects *Absolutely no reason for North Korea, of all countries, to purchase territory from a country that is heavily opposed to you. Also, I crossed the "spies in America get nuke info" part because of the implausibility of it. North Korea has a decent army at the time, at that's all you have. You have no logisitical or intelligence agencies, nor the current capabilities to create them, to spy on the U.S ~Eriz Malaysia: '''We begin drilling oil of the coast of Brunei. Furthermore, we start developing better aircraft, ships and roads to get around the country easier, as well as building up Kuala Lumpur and Bandar Seri Begawan and strengthening our self-defence. We send 40,000 troops to defend the cities in North Borneo. We are willing to begin partnerships, if you can find a route to Bandar Seri Begawan. We also invite PRC, North Vietnam and North Korea to help us, as they are trying to eradicate communism. *Which Malaysia are you? the Communist or the Democratic? *Communist :) '''South Korea: South Korea begins rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. North Vietnam: '''Ho Chi Minh gave a speech, broadcasting it all over Vietnam through our Vietcong allies radio stations, for the oppressed of Vietnam to rise up and overthrow their imperialist aggressors. We start sending our armed forces into South Vietnam, disguised as the Vietcong. '''The Philippines: We continue the war with the Malay People's Republic, and will not stop unti; they cede North Borneo to us. The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built. 1953.5 The 2nd Korean War ends. Communist China: we continue invading Burma. we are disappointed that the Foolish Nirth Koreans have ended relations. We seek to improve relations with the U.S. *''' MOD Response (RNG=3): The United States firmly declines the PRC's attempts, refusing to relate themselves with Communist governments''' North Korea: We continue to build up milatary. South Korea: South Korea begins rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. North Vietnam: '''We start sending our armed forces into South Vietnam, disguised as the Vietcong. We push South Vietnamese forces even southerner. '''The Philippines: We continue the war with the Malay People's Republic, and will not stop until they cede North Borneo to us. The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built. Communist Malaysia: We begin war with the Phillipines. We send out 3 Submarines to spy on the happenings in Phillipines (Secret). Furthermore, we send out 32 of our coastal defence crafts and 8 of our corvettes to stop Northern Borneo becoming part of the Phillipines. We begin researching weapons and start developing aircraft, specifically and ships. We begin to build naval bases at Sandakan and at Semporna. *Yes, I know it says secret, but only the NPCs (Soviet Union and the U.S), and possibly Japan are capable of producing submarines in this time period We invite Communist China, North Vietnam and North Korea to assist us, as the Phillipines are trying to eradicate Communism. PRC dip:We accept (MOD TURN) United States: We affirm our support for the Philippines, and threaten the People's Republic of China with an invasion should they decide to invade our ally, as we are bound by treaty to assist them in their time of need. We mobilize our forces in our Philippine Bases, however, we do not aid them in their invasion of North Borneo. (evidence is here https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutual_Defense_Treaty_(U.S.–Philippines) 1953.75 A typhoon plows through the South China Sea, after making it's first landfall in the Philippines. This causes the U.S Ships in the Philippines to stay in port. All ships in the South China Sea are also advised to return to their ports to avoid damages. The Sino-North Korean split (TELL ME WHAT WARS ARE HAPPENING SO I CAN MAKE ALGOS FOR THEM~Eriz) PRC invasion of Burma and the Filipino-Malay war.~ tao64 The Philippines: We continue the war with the Malay People's Republic, and will not stop until they cede North Borneo to us. The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways, watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, yields favorable results after testing. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built while the North Luzon Expressway and the Greater Mindanao Expressway start to be built'. We deploy an additional 100,000 troops in Sabah. We also invite Indonesia, Japan, South Korea, and South Vietnam to form the Asia-Pacific Treaty Organization with the goal of mutual defense. ' *'RNG: Indonesia: Accepts (82)' *'RNG:South Korea: Accepts (34)' *'RNG:South Vietnam: Accepts (94)' South Korea: South Korea begins rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. PRC: We embargo the North Koreans. We continue the invasion of Burma and militarize the Sino-Korea border. We officially withdraw from the East Asian Commonwealth. Communist Malaysia: '''We continue efforts to extract the oil off the coast off Brunei. We build three more ports; Bandar Seri Begawan, Mersing and Sahi. We invade Pulau Bintan and declare War on Indonesia. We deploy 120,000 troops in North Borneo in defence. We begin building factories on the west coast of Mainland Malaysia. We build farms on the north border with Siam, and send resources to Siam and PRC China to help them, building trust with them both. We finish researching airships and begin putting them into production in Johor Bahru (Secret). We deploy two corvettes to stop Filipino forces getting closer too the island. We also send another three corvettes to Surigao City, however to get there, we sent them to go around the Australasian continent and around, so we can not be seen by enemies. We take Talipao and Bongao from the Phillipines and begin building our own outposts, runways, watchtowers and fortifications. We get support from Iran, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Jordan and Syria, by sending us plans for long range weapons. '''We ask China to start deploying boats in the south China sea. *First of all, I already have forces on North Borneo AND secured beachheads. Second, you can't take my islands. The previous algos have all been in my favor. Third, why airships? Hindenburg all but reduced the chance of military airships to zero. No government would be interested in funding it. Fourth, only the US and USSR can give us support North Korea: We continue to build are milatary, we put more forces on the Sino-Korean border. 1954.0 The Soviet Union gives one nuke to the PRC, but only for self defense. (The Chinese and soviets are still allies, even though the Sino-North Korean split happened. The Sino-Soviet split didn't happen yet. Politics is complicated people) ~WAR REPORT~ Indo-Filipino Troops beat back Malay PR forces on all fronts. Brunei and Sabah have been fully occupied while Indonesian forces pour into the remains of Sarawak. The Malay PR is urged to sign the Treaty of Puerto Princesa to avoid a potential invasion of their mainland The People's Republic of China overruns Burmese territory. ~WAR REPORT~ The Soviet Union denounces the Philippine and Indonesian invasion of the Malay PR, while at the same time expressing concern at the rising tensions between the DPRK and the PRC. The United States, however, supports Indo-Filipino actions, but condemns the Chinese invasion of Burma. America does not give their opinion of the Sino-North Korean Split, however PRC: With our forces currently overrunning the Burmese positions, we ready for a possible invasion of North Korea. We ask for peace in the Malay-Filipino war. We start to study the bomb the USSR generously gave us. *Philippine DIP: We gladly accept The Philippines: We continue the war with the Malay People's Republic, and will not stop until they cede North Borneo to us. The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways, watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, yields favorable results after testing. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built while the North Luzon Expressway and the Greater Mindanao Expressway start to be built'. We deploy an additional 100,000 troops in Sabah.' *'PRC dip: We call for a ceasefire.' North Korea: We continue to build up are milatary. We put more forces to defend North Korea from a Chineese attack. South Korea: South Korea continues rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. 1954.25 Erizium will provide the mod events...I guess. The Malay People's Republic, the Republic of the Philippines, and the Republic of Indonesia sign the Treaty of Puerto Princesa, effectively ending the Borneo War (I'll sign Indonesia later, seeing as they are not posting) ' '''China routs several thousand Burmese forces as they pour into Burma (Algo later) ' '''Tensions rise between China and North Korea The Pacific Maritime Defense Federation's ROK regiment begin patrols around Jeju Island ''' '''PRC: we call for a ceasefire in the Malay-Filipino war. we continue overruning the Burmese forces. We deploy forces on the North korean border. Plans are made for operation Northern wind, the potential invasion of North Korea. Mao turns down the offer to invade made by his generals, stating: "I will not anger the soviets now. As of now we are weak and they are strong." South Korea: South Korea continues rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. North Korea: We continue to build the milatary, with an fully functional Air Force and navy. We continue to send more armed forces to the Sino-Korean border. We execute any people who comes from the Chineese border unless there a spy or a scientist which would be useful to North Korea. We wait for a possible Chineese attack. We keep close ties with Russia and any other non Chinese ally and call them to attack China when they attack us. *Executing anyone from China without reason pretty much means declaring war on them *'war it is' Japan: '''After a year of isolation from the outside world, we ask '''the Philippines, Republic of China, Indonesia, Thailand, and South Korea '''to come together with Japan and create the '''Pacific Maritime Defense Federation. Each nation (excluding Japan) will have destroyers and cruisers patroling the the Pacific at different shifts. Meanwhile the other ships wiill be used in Homeland Defense where they will be station under each countries maritime claims. *'South Korean Diplomacy:' President Syngman Rhee agrees to Japan's offer of creating the Pacific Maritime Defence Federation. *'Philippine Diplomacy: '''The President agrees to to the proposal. '''The Philippines:' The Philippines improves her military, already the mightiest in South East Asia, by introducing a compulsory 2-year military service when one turns 18. We also start developing homemade assault rifles and other arms, to reduce relliance on foreign imports. The 'Talagbusao' class medium tank enters production, while the Air Force is improved upon with the construction of 10 more jet fighters and 2 bombers. We further consolidate our control of the South China Sea by performing patrols of the area and constructing outposts, runways watchtowers, and fortifications on controlled islands.Operation Santa Barbara, our medium-ranged missile program, begins. A naval base in Puerto Princesa begins to be built. To stimulate the economy, farms are built in the Central Luzon while other cities, most notably Cebu, Davao, and Ilo-Ilo by administering them as Special Economic Zones. More factories are built National Salvation Front (Philippines): '''A group of right-wing military officers, headed by General Cyrus Racellos, attempts to stage a coup against the President, which he sees as 'decadent'. Despite the covert aid given by the CIA, the coup fails, but he and some of his top aides escaped incognito to South Korea, planning their next move. *Yeah, no. You can only play as a terrorist group that existed in real life. There was never a Philippine branch of the NSF. Also, why would the CIA support right-winged insurgents that would turn one of America's closest allies against them? If you want to play as a Philippine terrorist group, play as the ARMM or the NPA *Ok Fine. But considering the CIA thing, i based it on a real life coup d' etat in South Vietnam against Ngo Dinh Diem, supporting a more right-wing, anti communist group seize power. Here is the Wikipedia site to prove it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1963_South_Vietnamese_coup *Thanks for understanding. But a coup like that is possible in every Asia-Pacific country except Japan, Australia, the Philippines, and New Zealand. Those countries are valuable U.S allies, and America would probably refrain from doing anything that makes them lose their grip on Asia 1954.5 '''The Pacific Maritime Defense Federation (PMDF) is formed on 12 June 1954. Currently it is consistent of the US, Japan, Republic of Korea, and Republic of the Philippines PRC: We order the invasion of North Korea to begin over the North Koreans slaughtering the Chinese civilians. We ask for the USSR to stay neutral, stating the war was North Korea's own doing. We decide not to use the nuke. We continue overruning Burmese positions. We state we are willing for peace talks with the capitalists, specifically aimed at Japan and South Korea. We ask for the assistance of Communist Burma, Laos, North Vietnam, and Malaysia. *that's 2 more algos...*sigh*. Troop numbers for the war, please. And do I do an RNG for the Soviet response for this? ~Eriz *that would be a yes. *'(MOD RESPONSE, RNG=58). '''The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics greatly condemns the Chinese invasion of a fellow socialist country, and cut off all diplomatic ties with the PRC. Soviet troops are massed on the Sino-Russian border while material and economic aid is sent to the DPRK. '''North Korea:' We start are war with the people of China vs the great people of North Korea. With the USSR now helping us we begin to make way into China (we put most troops to fight the Chineese, some to defend North Korea). Are invasion of China is helped by are superior Air Force bombarding Chineese positions and bombing nearby important places that are helping the war. We also send the Air Force to stay and defend are border incase the Chinnese start bombarding are front. We continue to execute Chineese civilians who are foolishly in are nation unless they would be a help to the nation. To anger the Chinnese more are Air Force raid Chineese town and kidnap Chinnese civilians from there homes. We aid the Soviets in there massive invasion of China. Our navy is used to destroy buildings that are on the sea shore, but the navy aren't as affective as the Air Force.We continue to build the military especially the Air Force and moving soldiers. *'this whole turn is complete bs' *Soviet troops are only MASSED, not actively invading. The only Soviet participation in the war is them sending you aid, which isn't enough to ensure you survive. Kidnapping citizens using your Air Force? Seriously? Also, you might have slightly advanced jets compared to China, but China's sheer numbers will swing this into his favor. Consider this a warning *North Korea was DECIMATED by not one, but two Korean wars. They litterally have no Air Force, minimum amounts of ships, low amounts of men right now, and pretty much no tanks. No way they can take on china. Also China saved north korea's ass in both wars South Korea: South Korea continues rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. With the Sino-North Korean War going on, a debate in the government takes place as to whether or not to invade North Korea so other communists (be it the PRC or Soviets) do not take nor annex any part of North Korea; and for hopeful full reunification of Korea.\ 1954.75 China floods into North Korea and Burma. The communist Burmans join in against Burma. Mongolia supports the North Koreans. Most communists are undecided. Tensions between China and the Soviet Union are at an all-time high, but no moves toward war are made The United States agrees (RNG = 58) to the South Korean invasion of the DPRK and contributes its USFJ and USFK forces to the fighting ''' '''Let me make it clear that Japan will NOT dump it's constitution anytime soon. Ill do the algos later~Eriz PRC: We continue attcking Burma and North Korea. manufacture a small amount of new tanks, build small amounts of planes etc. North Korea: We continue to rebuild are milatary, we sue for peace in the Sino-Korean War and stops killing Chinease people who come into the country. We ask the Soviet Union if the Chineese don't agree to it to begin a real invasion of China. *'PRC refuses' *'The soviets refuse unless they see the North Koreans are worth fighting for.' People's Republic of Laos: '''War is declared on North Korea. The Government makes a series of economical reforms, which succeed and improve the Laotian economy. *You don't have a coast, and you don't border North Korea. You're also a relatively poor communist state with little to no military. Best you can do is send economic or material aid to China **Then why does the mod event say that Laos declares war on North Korea? Shouldn't it be removed if it's inacurrate? ***Ill take it off, then '''Japan: Self Defense recruitment is at an all-time high due to the chaos that is the Pacific. We invite more nations into the Pacific Maritime Defense Regiment in case of any attacks, whether that be from communists, capitalists, or nationalists alike. South Korea: South Korea continues rebuilding infrastructure, and builds up the military. The debate continues in the government as to whether or not to invade North Korea, and leaves the government divided on the issue. South Vietnam: '''Ngo Dinh Diem becomes President of the Republic of Vietnam, following this major reforms are conducted to our military and economy. Modernisation of our army begins, to support this we request military aid and support from Japan and South Korea. Industrialisation of the nation begins. We request to join the Pacific Maritime Defense Federation. Military installations on the Communist border are expanded. *Philippine Dip: We wish to engage in trade with South Vietnam by exporting rice to your country and establishing the '''Southeast Asian Agricultural Cooperative *'''South Vietnam dip: '''We accept. Category:Pacific Chaos Map Game